All you did was save my life
by 88criminalminds
Summary: Derek is worried about Spencer and follows him back to his apartment


**A/N: This is my first one-shot. I wrote it during the 6hr drive to my sister's college to help her move in. Glad I've been there done that and never have to that again for myself! I'm thinking about making this a series. It's based off of the song "All you did was save my life" by Our Lady Peace. **

**Derek/Spencer**

**Derek is worried about Spencer and follows him back to his apartment**

**Spencer **

Spencer Reid walked into the bullpen. It's been little over a month since he's walked these halls. After the Tobias Hankel case he was able to take a few weeks off to recover. Those few weeks were spent in his apartment escaping from his pain with Tobias' vials. He knew how wrong it was. He knew the team would figure it out sooner or later. He just hoped it was the later.

As soon as Spencer walked in his eyes locked with Derek Morgan's. He could feel those dark eyes reading every inch of him. Spencer shivered as Derek opened him up like a book. The doctor averted his eyes afraid the older man was going to get any more information from his physical appearance. It wasn't hard though. The young doctor was even skinnier than before, the shadows under his eyes were more pronounced than before, and he was more fidgety than usual. It was just a matter of time till Morgan will figure it out.

**Derek**

Derek Morgan watched Spencer Reid walk into the bullpen. Just over one month have passed since the Tobias Hankel case and Derek couldn't help but worry with Reid's progress…though with what the kid has been through I doubt he'd be the same for months. Their eyes locked and Morgan could see the pain and worry that still haunts the young man's eyes. He knew something was wrong and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Derek wanted to wait till the end of the workday to confront Spencer but the younger man practically ran out of the building before anyone else was even close to finishing their paperwork. Derek sighed and finished up his paperwork as fast as he could so he could get to Spencer's apartment. He was going to figure out what the problem was. He was going to save Spencer's life. He just didn't know it yet.

**Spencer**

Spencer walked into his apartment, sat on his couch, and reached for the needle. He needed to forget Derek's eyes on him. He needed to forget to worry he saw in the older man. Spencer positioned the needle above his arm ready to penetrate the skin but stopped himself. This was one of the times he cursed his eidetic memory as he couldn't stop thinking about the glances Derek was sending him all day at work. What would he think? The needle shook in his hand as he kept thinking about his coworker. He shouldn't be doing this. Derek would never talk to him again if kept going with this. But he needed this. He needs the escape, the escape from Derek.

He steadied his hand to get a more stable penetration. As the needle went through the skin he could feel the foreign substance entering his body. He could feel the worry leave his mind as the drugs took over. He felt his body and mind go numb but before the drugs completely took over he heard a knock on his door and someone yelling his name.

**Derek**

Derek got into his car and hurried towards Spencer's apartment. He knew something was wrong and was worried he might get their too late. He sped down the darkened roads not thinking about anyone else on the road just the man he calls his best friend. He knew he couldn't lose the younger man. He needs Spencer just as much as Spencer needs him.

Derek pulled up to Spencer's apartment building with no problem and saw that Spencer's living room light was on. He raced out of his car and hurried up the stairs. He knocked as soon as he got to Spencer's door. After 20 seconds of waiting he yelled for the other man.

"Spencer I know you're in there. Open up!"

After another 20 seconds and no response he kicked down the door and ran into the room. The scene in front of him stopped him in his tracks. There was his best friend injecting drugs into his body. Spencer's head was rolled back onto the couch, his eyes closed, and the needle falling onto the floor. Derek's FBI skills immediately took over as ran towards the couch to see if Spencer was okay. He pressed his fingers on the other man's neck to find there was no pulse. He laid the kid down on the couch and started CPR. Derek started breathing into Spencer's mouth then doing compressions.

"Come on pretty boy. You can't leave me that easily!"

Derek could feel the tears streaming down his face as his own heart was beating enough for two people. Morgan could feel his breath and his hand shaking as he tried to breathe life back into the kid's body. He needed to try harder. He could not let him die right here right now. It just wasn't right. The team needs him. Derek needs him. This was the moment when Derek realized how much Spencer meant to him. Derek needed Spencer and he could not let him die without telling him.

"I need you Spencer. Don't do this. You need to live" Derek pleaded with Spencer's lifeless body. As Derek was about to break and call 911 Spencer gasped for air.

"Spencer take it easy. Breathe! I'm here. Don't try to move just stay where you are. I'm calling an ambulance." Derek got out his cell phone and called a 911 operator explaining what just happened and for an ambulance immediately.

"Mo…Morgan? What happened?" Spencer tried to sit up but was pushed back down right away.

"Stay where you are kid. You gave me quite the scare. You almost died on me. I can't have that now can I?" The question was rhetorical and the two agents sat in silence waiting for the medics.

"Why did you do it?" Derek blurted out not being able to look Spencer in the eyes finding the carpet more interesting.

"I…I don't know. My way to escape the reality. Escape this job, the team" Spencer finished quietly.

"Why do you want to escape the team?" Derek tried not to make the hurt evident in his question.

"Everyone was starring at me like they knew and trying to sympathize with me. I couldn't take the stares anymore."

"Including me?"

"Including you"

There was a flash of hurt on Derek's face. He didn't know how to make this any better.

"Spencer, please, I care too much about you to lose you. I thought I lost you to Tobias. I don't want to lose you ever again. I…I love you Spencer"

Spencer didn't get a chance to respond as the EMT's came in to take him to the hospital. Derek saved Spencer's life that night and now Spencer knows he owes his breath, his life to the other man.


End file.
